A New Start Indigo
by timeturneruser
Summary: This story needs a lot of work so it is on hold until such a time i can greatly improve my writing. Bear with me this story will be completed someday.
1. Chapter 1

Ash was mad that he ended up waking up late he would probably end with the last Pokemon and not have a choice in the matter. He pulled on his clothes quickly he ran down the stairs and his mom was making breakfast. "Hi mom I am late I will come back after I get my Pokemon."

Ash ran out of the door and ran to Professor Oak's lab and he ran into his longtime foe Gary Oak leaving the lab as he arrived. He laughed at Ash "late as usually I see."

Ash held back his tongue and ran inside and found Professor Oak "I am here for my Pokemon Professor Oak."

Professor Oak sighed in frustration "I am sorry Ash but all the Pokemon are gone I didn't realize Leaf turned 15 this year I thought it was next year I am sorry."

Ash groaned but his sprits lifted when he saw a Pokemon ball with a lighting symbol on the table. "What is that one?" Ash pointed to the Poké Ball on the table.

Oak looked to where Ash was pointing "that one is a Pikachu it has been causing some troubles around here but I finally caught the pesky Pikachu."

Ash sprits lifted "I know it's not a starter Pokemon but do you think I could take it anyways to start my journey."

Oak went over and picked up the ball "it is a feisty thing and won't listen to my commands but Ash if you think you can handle it I will allow you to have it."

So Ash took the ball and sent out the Pikachu it landed on the table. Ash went over and knelt down to see the Pikachu face to face. "Pikachu I am your new friend and we will go on so many adventures together. What do you say are you in?"

The Pikachu sniffed Ash and then jumped to his shoulders. Oak was impressed "Most unusual he must sense something in you Ash to trust you so well." Oak picked up the Poké Ball and Ash felt Pikachu shacking. "I have had some troubles getting back in his Poké Ball."

"I don't think he likes it very much Professor is there a rule or something saying it has to be kept in a Poké Ball."

"No there isn't you can keep it out if you like." Ash felt the Pikachu relax and Oak went over and handed him his starter Poké Ball's and a Pokedex.

Ash refused the Pokedex though "I sort of built my own Pokedex professor." Ash held up his sun glasses he wore. "Mini camera it sees what I see in the dark they return to just plain glass." He then pulled out a Pokedex but sleeker. "It will give me data on any Pokemon I see the move set and if it is female or male of the Pokemon I catch. With one push of a button I can record anything I see and it will record to the Pokedex. This Pokedex will also tell me what Pokemon I have available at all times on my person or here at the lab." Ash took the device and connected it to the computer "with it connected to your computer I can send you any video I want plus I can make video calls to you anywhere I am at."

Oak was stunned "Ash that is amazing I didn't realize you were so smart. I take this is a prototype." Ash nodded his head in agreement to that statement. "You are going to use your journey to test it out."

"Correct Professor even though my dad left doesn't mean I don't take after him."

"Good luck on your journey Ash."

Ash left the lab with Pikachu on his shoulder and headed back home. He went and sat down and ate his lukewarm breakfast he heard his mom in the shower. He gathered his camping supplies and the care package from his dad of Poké Ball's they were all different kinds some rare. He heard his mom come down stairs she was stunned to see the Pikachu "I don't think Pikachu was a starter."

"No mom Oak had an absent minded Professor moment and forgot Leaf was starting this year and didn't get an enough starter Pokemon."

His mom hugged him "good luck on your journey Ash and don't forgot to change your underwear every day."

Ash blushed as he broke the hug and headed out the door to start his journey. As he headed down the road he spotted a bird Pokemon and what he didn't tell the Professor is that the information on the Pokemon would appear on the lens and he could read what it was. It was a Pidgey. Well it was a good as any to get started "Pikachu thunderbolt."

The mouse jumped off his shoulder and nailed a direct hit on the unsuspecting Pokemon. It flopped over and Ash threw a ball and caught it. He went over and picked up the Poké Ball and the move set of the Pidgey was displayed on the screen and he saw it was a female. He set his bag down and put the ball on his belt. He then pulled out the Pokedex and decided to see what Pikachu knew. He could see it was strong because it knew a move called thunder wave it caused the electricity to come out in a wave and could take out multiple enemies.

He stood up to see that a Rattata was trying to go through his bag he threw a Poké Ball and easily caught the unsuspecting Pokemon. He picked up the ball and it was female and knew tackle, quick attack and hyper fang. If it knew hyper fang it was close to evolving because it was the last move they learned before evolving.

He picked up his bag and Pikachu hoped back to his shoulder and they continued down the road. Ash felt impressed with himself at what he had caught so far and then he spotted a Pokemon according to the Pokedex it was a Spearow. He knew better then to catch it because it was part of a nasty flock that lived around here and the leader was a nasty Fearow that was strong.

So he moved on about 10 minutes later he heard a Pokemon crying back in the direction he came from. It sounded like it was in a lot of pain so Ash ran back and he saw the Spearow attacking some weird floating pink cat creature then the Pokedex gave him the answer it was Mew. But Mew was a legendary Pokemon why was it so outnumbered by the Spearow. He recorded it and then he took action.

It didn't matter Ash knew he would have to do something. "Pikachu Thunder wave" He knew he would hit Mew but it was the only way to save it. Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and unleashed a wave in midair of electricity. It nailed everything in the field Ash saw Mew falling out of the air with perfect aim he threw a Master Ball his dad gave him and caught the Mew. He didn't want to go in the field to get the ball. He used a gadget he had invented he held up his right wrist and the Poké Ball flew back to his hand. He stopped recording after he had had the Poké Ball.

He put the ball on his belt and took off running before the Spearow got a chance to wake up. As he ran his luck ran out as a storm cloud raged in and Fearow came out of the clouds. This would spell trouble for an untrained and dumb trainer but not Ash. "Pikachu unleash as much electricity he safely can into the sky."

Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and landed on the ground and gave his trainer a confused look. Ash nodded his head to encourage the Pokemon so the Pikachu did as he asked and then after a while it stopped a little tired. Fearow was deadly close. But then Ash felt the electricity in air change and he dove to the ground as the Fearow dive bombed him. Ash rolled back over and witnessed a bolt of electricity struck and it nailed the highest thing which happened to be Fearow.

It squeaked and did a tail spin out of the sky and it landed with a heavy thud. Ash from the ground threw a Poké Ball and caught the bird. He used the recall feature and the ball was in his hand. He stood up and Pikachu looked at impressed and tiredly climbed his shoulder. He needed to get to Viridian City to heal his Pokemon. So he picked up the pace and he storm was starting to rage over head. He came to the bridge that separated Pallet town area from Viridian city area.

He saw some girl fishing he thought she was nuts but he did see she had a bike. He went down and she smiled when she saw him "I am Ash I need to get to Viridian City and I want to get there before the storm hits I was wondering if you could ride us into town on your bike."

"I am Misty sure just let me get my rod out of the water."

She went to reel it in and she was struggling with something she had caught something big. Ash stepped up behind her and Pikachu hopped off his shoulder. He grabbed the pole and tugged as Misty tried reeling it in. Finally whatever it was broke the surface they both screamed as a giant Gyarados popped out of the water and it was ready to attack them. But Pikachu used its remaining strength and zapped the hell out of the water.

Misty and he fell back as the line snapped from the electricity. The Gyarados slammed into the bank out cold. Misty stood up from his lap blushing and so was Ash "so are you going to catch it Misty."

"No Gyarados are the only water Pokemon that scare me."

So Ash caught the injured Pokemon and the ball flew to his hand and he put on his hand. He turned and was worried Pikachu was lying on the ground being tended to by Misty. He ran over "He is exhausted we need to get him to Viridian city fast. "Misty said as she picked him up and placed him in her bike basket. Ash picked up her rod and bag and placed the bag on his shoulder on the rod in his hand. He hopped on the bike behind Misty and held unto her waist with one hand.

As they neared the city they were headed off by the Spearow flock that was now awake and tracked them down. It began to rain Misty stopped because they didn't let them pass Ash hoped off. "Misty Pikachu matters most get him to the center I will handle this." She looked ready to argue with him "go I can handle this."

She nodded and the Spearow let her pass because it was Ash they had the problem with and dove to attack when Ash threw a Poké Ball and out came Fearow the attack stopped. Fearow was somewhat awake from the bolt and the crash talked to the Spearow in their language and they turned and flew away. "Thank you Fearow now return."

The bird was returned to its ball and Ash ran down the road as he did the skies cleared and he was soaked. He looked up to see a rainbow forming and then he saw some giant bird Pokemon and its wings seemed to be forming the rainbow. He recorded the moment and as the Pokedex he had uploaded it with all known Pokemon from the different regions and he saw it was Ho-oh.

He was shocked he saw 2 legendries in one day and he managed to catch one. He shook his head to clear him of those thoughts he needed to get his Pokemon to the center and also check on Pikachu. So he took off running he was glad he kept in shape he spotted the center and saw Misty's bike outside and he got to it he ran inside.

Misty turned and looked happy to see him "Nurse Joy is taking care of him right now."

Nurse Joy came out and looked angry "young man why have you run your Pikachu ragged."

Ash sighed in frustration eh would be pissed to he explained his day to her. "Nurse Joy I need you to like at my Pokemon. But there is one I would need to keep to you and not tell anyone."

Nurse joy was used to these requests "You have my upmost secrecy."

So Ash handed over his Poké Ball's all expect Pikachu ball and she placed them on a tray "They will be ready by morning there you can pay for your room and the treatment."

Misty handed him a key she already checked them in. they took a seat and Waitress who worked in the center brought them something to eat. "So Misty are you are trainer also?"

"No I happen to be one of the Cerulean Gym leaders but I left to become stronger and get more water Pokemon." Misty said.

Ash did have a lot to learn about battling sure he watched on TV a lot but here was more to it than that. "So you know how to battle Pokemon?"

She nodded her head in agreement "Me and my sisters where taught by our parents before they passed in how to battle."

"Maybe you could come with me and teach me some things and maybe along the way you will get stronger also and maybe you will catch water Pokemon."

Ash seemed to be thinking over "that sounds like a plan you got yourself some company for your travels."

So the rest of the dinner and before they went to bed they got to know each other a little bit better. She headed up to bed and Ash headed to his room and called Oak "Ash I see you made it to Viridian City. So have you caught any Pokemon or seen anything interesting." Oak wouldn't know he caught anything until he received his extra Pokemon he couldn't carry.

"I sure did Professor I caught Pidgey, Rattata, Fearow the leader of the Spearow flock that had been terrorizing that road hopeful they will move on and I also caught a Gyarados."

Oak seemed impressed "Not bad you caught some strong ones I am glad Fearow is gone I though you would like to know Gary has caught 10 Pokemon."

Ash hit a few buttons on the Pokedex on secured the line. He sent the video "But has he seen that Pokemon on his travels."

Oak waited and then he played the video "Oh that is Ho-oh he hasn't been seen in ages that is a rare sight. I will be studying this video for while thank you Ash is there anything else."

"Yes Professor is it possible for a legendary Pokemon to be weak and not be able to take on a flock of Spearow."

Oak gave him a confused look but he answered the question "it is theorized that they breed with Ditto and have an offspring. If the offspring was separated from their parent it might be possible for them to be weak. Why do you ask Ash?"

"It seems Professor that the theory might be correct because I caught a Mew with a master ball."

Oak fell out of his chair in shock he sent the video he recorded of the incident. Oak got back up and played the video. "Oh my Ash I would be careful in whom you let know you caught a Mew a lot of people might come after you."

"Understood Professor good night" They both hung up and Ash took the Pokedex out and see the stats on the Pokemon he caught.

Mew- Female knows the moves Ice Beam, Thunder Bolt, Water Gun, scratch, Bite, Fury swipes, Transform and Dig

Fearow- Female knows the moves Fury attack, Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, and Steel Wing

Gyarados- Female knows the moves Dragon Rage, Ice Fang, Hydro Pump, and Twister

Ash put the Pokedex away and he was wondering what the odds where that he had all females on his team so far. He put those thoughts out of his head and got some sleep and he awoke the next morning and headed downstairs ate breakfast with Misty. Then he headed over to the cashier to pay for everything Misty went to pay for her share but Ash stopped her. "I have got this my dad gave me a card a week before I left he said he would pay for anything and anyone I brought along on my journey."

Misty was shocked "How could your dad afford all this?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck nervously "He kind of owns the company that makes all Poké Ball's, Pokedex and also Pokemon food."

Misty gaped at him "I guess you can pay for me then."

Ash laughed and paid for it and then went over to Nurse Joy. She pushed the tray towards him and Pikachu was sitting on it. She jumped up and ran to his shoulder "your Pokemon are all set and don't worry I will keep that Pokemon a secret."

Misty had a look of curiosity on her face what the Pokemon could be. They headed out and Misty followed and saw the direction they were going. She groaned "figures we would be going Viridian forest." Ash gave her a confused look "I dislike bug Pokemon they are creepy and gross."

Ash shrugged his shoulder and let it go everyone had their preferences but Ash liked all Pokemon. So they managed to begin their journey through the forest and they made camp in the forest. Ash was glad Misty had her own tent and knew how to set it up he set up his own. Ash didn't want to get into the food he brought just yet so he looked around and he found some wild fruit and Veggies and made them dinner. That was the big difference in this era they didn't eat Pokemon anymore. It was thanks to Ash's ancestors this practice stopped because they invented plants that would act as meat for the meat eating Pokemon and so Pokemon stopped being eaten by other Pokemon.

Also on a large island hidden away was an island where cloned animals that where food for Pokemon food and the humans. These cloned animals they got from the island evolved into Pokemon and they had no moves or powers. His ancestors also found a way to control the breeding of Pokemon and humans so everything stayed in balance.

Misty and he ate quietly but Misty couldn't take it anymore. "So what Pokemon do you have that is so secret?" Ash sighed knew this would come up and it was best to get it out of the way. He pulled out her ball and she popped out "No way you caught Mew."

Mew floated over and sat on his shoulders like someone getting a piggy back ride. "Yes I think it is a young one because it doesn't know a lot of moves like it said to."

Misty looked in awe nothing more was said so they headed to bed. Ash got into the tent and then he was ready to put Mew back in her ball when he felt something in his head. Then he heard a voice _"can I sleep with you tonight like Pikachu does?" _

Ash was shocked and he looked to her and whispered "Mew you can talk?"

"_I know a little Psychic to talk my mother taught me plus I can change into a Pokemon but I don't know a lot of moves yet my mom was still teaching me." _

"So you are a young one how did you get separated from your mother?"

"_We were going over the ocean when a storm happened and during it we got separated and I looked for her but then I went to ask the Spearow when they attacked me then you came and rescued me and caught me and then that nice woman healed me" _

Ash felt sorry for it "I am sorry you lost your mother and that I caught you."

"_No worries you can be my parent now and I can sense you are good person that is why our Pokemon trust you when you catch them because of your kind nature and the aura you put out." _

Ash was amazed "wait you said you change into other Pokemon is that correct." Mew nodded her head. "I have heard some Meowth can talk and that way you can come with me and I don't have to hide you in your Poké Ball." Mew shimmered and there was a floating Meowth in front of him. "You are going to have to stop floating." She landed and was standing on 2 legs and his Pokedex was reading her as a Meowth not Mew that was a good thing.

She rubbed her throat "Now you can talk to me all the time and you can me Mew and people will think you are talking about me."

Ash smiled "ok it is time to get to bed." Mew and Pikachu curled up to Ash when he lay down he didn't pull the blanket up they were keeping him warm enough.

The next morning he got up and changed and tore down the tent. Then he heard Misty's voice "Ash I see you caught a Meowth."

Ash didn't get a chance to answer because Mew answered. "He didn't it is me Mew."

Misty screamed Ash, Pikachu and Mew laughed at her reaction. Misty regained herself "that isn't funny. Ash I thought about it last night and I think it is best we end the day earlier and we train then we eat and then that way are Pokemon has all night and all day to rest."

"Makes sense to me Misty so let's get breakfast and head out."

So they ate breakfast and continued their walk during their walk they didn't run into many Pokemon along the way. But then Misty grabbed his arm he looked to her and she was pointing at a Beedrill. "Go Pidgey." The Pidgey came out in a red beam of light and looked ready to fight. "Quick attack" Pidgey took off and slammed into the Beedrill and the Beedrill flew back and slammed into a tree. The Beedrill was slowly getting up "Pidgey tackle it before it gets up."

The Beedrill didn't get a chance to recover when it was tackled and then was a white glow from Pidgey and it evolved into Pidgeotto. He threw out a ball and caught Beedrill and when it was successful caught it vanished in a red beam of light back to Oak's lab. Pidgeotto flew back and landed on Ash's arm he held out. He scratched Pidgeotto head "good job and congratulations on evolving." Pidgeotto was eating up on the praise he returned it to the Poké Ball. He pulled out his Pokedex to see if Pidgeotto learned anything new. Pidgeotto did learn whirlwind it was a strong attack move. He scrolled over and looked up his new Beedrill.

Beedrill- female knows the moves Twineedle, poison jab and pin missile.

Misty was looking at his Pokedex "I have seen a Pokedex like that."

"I made it myself and I have linked with Professor Oak's lab." Ash said.

"Could you tell you your opponent's moves?"

Ash paused "No I need a long scan to do so. The Poké Ball is linked to the Pokedex gives me that. I don't have enough time in a battle to scan opponents Pokemon."

"That makes sense if we came across a pond or a river could you scan mine and let me know there moves and there genders."

"Sure Misty but sense the fun is over how about we get moving again if we ever want to get out of this forest."

So they continued their walk and they stopped and set up camp. Misty was set to train Ash when someone crashed into their campsite. "I am Samurai I have faced many new trainers and I have found someone who I haven't faced you shall be my next victory."

Ash looked around "umm this isn't exactly the place to have battle it is our campsite."

Samurai scoffed "I know of a meadow just on the other side come with me and we shall have our battle."

Ash just wanted this kid to go away so Ash walked with the kid to the field and the sun was just setting. Samurai walked to the other side of the field "Let's begin Pinsir lets go." Pinsir came out of the ball and Ash could tell it was a strong Pokemon but he wanted to end this quickly. He threw out Fearow Poké Ball and it screeched as it came out of the ball. Samurai looked scared but he gave a command "vice grip."

Ash saw the Pinsir charging "Fearow drill peck." Fearow used his long beck to hit Pinsir before it could reach him. Pinsir was hit square on the head and fell back with swirls in its eyes.

Samurai recalled his Pokemon "Let's see how tough you are without that Fearow of yours." Ash shrugged and recalled Fearow. Samurai grinned like he thought Ash would lose now "Metapod lets go."

Ash sighed this kid must have gone through his opponents with Pinsir and now he was desperate and he sent out Metapod. "Rattata I chose you." The rat Pokemon popped "Now tackle."

Samurai called out "Harden."

"Rattata use Hyper Fang instead." Rattata clamped down on the Metapod and its bite was strong enough to go through the defense and knock out the Pokemon. Then Rattata glowed and evolved into Raticate. Ash recalled his Pokemon and then looked to Samurai "are we done now."

"How could I lose I have defeated every trainer that has come through Pallet town."

Ash just let him think about his lose and headed back to camp and Misty had finished cooking. "You made that quick and in time for dinner."

"You knew I would win didn't you?"

Misty nodded her head "Yeah I have heard about him he challenges people who come through the forest and he specializes in bug Pokemon. I knew with your bird Pokemon you would beat him."

Ash had to agree with her on that one "expect for I recalled Fearow because I easily beat his Pinsir and I decide to make the next battle a fair one and he pulls Metapod so I called out Rattata who is now Raticate."

Misty groaned "he relayed way too much on one Pokemon and didn't know what to do when he lost it he needs to improve his skills."

Harry had to agree so they ate dinner and practiced a little bit afterwards and then went to bed. They kept this pattern for the next 2 weeks and they got to know each pretty well and then they found themselves outside of the forest and Misty looked happy to be out of there. They had to wait another day before they arrived in Pewter City.

They arrived and where met by a man named Flint "you look to be a trainer set out to meet the gym leader Brock."

"Yes why do you ask?"

The man sighed in relief and a little in frustration "I missed up about a year ago my wife passed away not too ago and it distracted me from winning gym battles. I left my son in charge and I left to clear my head and get stronger. But this was unfair to my son because he doesn't want to be a gym leader he wants to be a Pokemon breeder. I was hoping you could talk with him for me. I want to come home I am ready to be a father again but I am too afraid to face them again. I was hoping you could ask him if he would be willing to talk."

Mew taped him on the head _"this man has a good heart and what he say his true we must help him." _Mew said using telepathy.

So Ash turned to the man "I will talk to him but I can't grantee anything."

The man grabbed his hand and shock it "that is all ask thank you so much. I will take you to the gym."

So they walked to the Gym and they passed the center and ash remembered the location in his head. Flint left them when they got to the front door and Ash and Misty walked in a few lights where on. Then they heard a voice in the darkness "I am Brock leader of this gym who challenges me to a match."

"I am Ash from Pallet after our match I would like to talk to you."

The lights came on and Brock was standing on his side with a Geodude out. Ash stepped up and the gym battle was tough his Raticate was able to handle the Geodude with Hyper fang but was no match for Onix. Fearow though was able to use its speed and steel wing and drill peck to finish it off. Brock recalled Onix and stepped over and handed Ash the Boulder Badge. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Your dad greeted us on the way into town he says he is ready to be a father again but he is too afraid to face you so he asked to ask you if you would be willing to talk."

Brock looked happy "I knew he needed time and I was willing to give it to him I was beginning to worry if you see tell him to come home and we can talk."

"I will thank you Brock and it was a good match."

So Ash headed looking for Flint but he didn't see him but he was outside of the Pokemon center. "So did you win and did you ask him?"

Ash opened the badge case he had and showed it "I sure did and he says it's ok for you to come back home."

The man didn't say anything just took off and so he and Misty walked in to the center. They checked and then he checked in his Pokemon. The next morning they headed out and they passed the gym as they went and Brock came out of the gym. "I was hoping you would come this way. I talked with my dad and he is going to take back over the gym and I am free to do what I always wanted to be the best Pokemon breeder. I want to see the Pokemon in the wild but I didn't want to go alone so I was hoping I could join you guys so you helped me you must be good people."

Ash looked to Misty "It would be a good idea Ash you can have two people help train you. Plus if he is going to be a breeder he will know the basic of healing Pokemon and what berries to use and he can make Pokemon food with stuff in the wild."

So Ash turned to Brock "well that settles it then you are more than welcome to join us on our team."

So that they stopped and managed to be a small pond. Not like the small streams they came across in Viridian forest. Misty let her Pokemon out the first time in weeks because there was no water big enough to hold them. They looked happy to be out of there Poké Ball's. "Alright Ash you told you would do it now tell me the moves my Pokemon know."

Brock gave them a confused look and Ash brought his Pokedex now Brock was looking over his shoulder at the screen so was Misty after a couple of minutes data appeared on the screen.

Goldeen- Female knows the moves water gun, Horn attack, and poison stab.

Staryu- genderless knows the moves water gun, bubble beam, tackle and swift.

Starmie- Genderless knows Hydro pump, water gun, tackle and surf.

Horsea- Male knows the moves water gun, bubble beam and smoke screen.

Misty was red with embarrassment "I should be ashamed of myself I didn't even know my Pokemon knew those moves."

Brock was impressed "your Pokedex can give the Pokemon a deep scan and tell you what attacks it has and what gender it is impressive."

"My invention would you like me to do your Pokemon Brock and see if they any moves you didn't know."

"No I go through their moves list once a month to see if they know anything new."

Ash was impressed by his devotion "well so you know you don't have to I will do it for you."

That night they practiced as Brock volunteered to set up camp and cook dinner. It was better then what Ash was making even the Pokemon thought so. So they went to bed and for the next couple of days they kept up the routine and got to know Brock and his family a little bit more. They never did run out of things to talk about they were ready to stop for lunch when they heard a scream.

They towards the scream and saw a man being attacked by a swarm of Zubat "Pikachu Thunder Shock the outer half of the Zubat" The Zubat where chased and Ash saw Brock catch one of the knocked Zubat.

The man looked happy to see them "I am Seymour I came here to study the Clefairy rumored to be in these caves and the Mysterious Moon stone said to be in the cave."

Ash and the gang introduced themselves "so why did the Zubat attack you like that?"

Seymour waved for them to follow they followed him into the cave "see these lights they are not supposed to be here." They continued to follow him then he stopped and pointed to some Pokemon "Paras is planting its mushrooms and Sandshrew is becoming dehydrated due to the lights it is throwing things out of balance. " Seymour went over and tried to help the Sandshrew but it needed more care then he could provide.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and called Professor Oak "Yes Ash what I can do for you?"

Seymour stood up and got behind Ash "Professor Oak so good to see you again. I am with Ash and his friends here at Mt. Moon someone has put up lights and is throwing the ecosystem out of balance. There is a very dehydrated Sandshrew here is there anything I can do for it besides give it water."

Oak seemed to be thinking about it "no but if Ash catches it I can heal it here."

Ash pulled out a Poké Ball and threw it and the weak Pokemon didn't put a fight with a red beam of light it vanished. "You should be getting it Professor." Ash saw a red beam of light enter the lab and a Poké Ball land on a transporter. "Ok that is weird site to see it be here one minute and see it land in your lab the next."

Professor Oak chuckled "I am sure it is I will let you go and I will call you back and tell you how it is doing."

He hung up just then they saw a Clefairy walk by and seemed to be saying something and seemed to be trying to get their attention. Meowth spoke up "it wants us to follow her she knows who is causing this mess."

Both Seymour and Brock screamed this was the first time Brock heard Meowth speak. Both he and Misty where chuckling. Seymour came over and got close to Meowth "Fascinating I have heard of a talking Meowth but never saw one up close."

"Professor shouldn't be following the Chansey and putting a stop to this."

Seymour turned back around and walked over to the Clefairy who led them deeper into the cave. Then they heard voices "come on these lights should have helped us find the Moon stone by now."

They turned the corner to see a male and female dressed in Team Rocket gear. Ash stepped up "ok you two enough you will not be getting the Mon Stone and we will be turning off these lights."

Then those two Team Rocket grunts did some Motto and managed to introduce themselves at the same time. But more impressive was the Meowth who popped up at the end "Meowth that's right."

Seymour was stunned "Not only do I meet one talking Meowth I meet two of them."

"I don't care who you are but I am going to give you a chance to get out of here while you still can." The two scoffed and looked ready to throw out Poké Ball Ash wasn't about to let them do that "Thunder Wave Pikachu."

Jessie and James where blasted back and they hit one of the generators that was also hit by the blast and it blew and the two where blasted out of the cave via a natural hole in the ceiling he heard them both shout "where blasting off again." Ash knew they would be alright because again because of his Ancestors they found a way for humans and Pokemon to be able to withstand the attacks that would normal kill them.

Ash could see due to the natural light from the hole and he could see Meowth avoided the attack. Mew jumped off his shoulder and stopped him from slinking off "stop right there Meowth you are not going anywhere."

The Meowth turned around "what are you going to do about it twerp."

Mew spoke this time "not him me I will beat you so bad he can catch you."

Meowth gulped "I don't want to be caught I like being a free Pokemon and I don't want to be away from my friends."

Ash glared at Meowth "don't you think the Pokemon you steal want to be with their friends think about that now go."

Meowth slinked off ash hoped he didn't see again causing trouble today or that cat would be caught. They once again saw the Clefairy and it looked happy things where back to normal. Then motioned them Mew translated "It wants to thank us by showing us the Moon Stone and the ceremony that is about to happen." They followed the Clefairy and where led to a secret cave and they saw a bunch of Clefairy surrounding the stone. Then all the Clefairy formed some kind of energy ball and threw at the moon stone.

The moon stone shattered and pieces of it fell on certain Clefairy and the one that followed them got apiece to land on her and she changed into a Clefable. The newly evolved Clefable turned to Mew and they seemed to be talking in the Pokemon language. Then Mew turned to Ash "this Clefable senses your kind nature and wants to go with you. She is tired of being in the caves and wants to be in an open field and on occasion be in a battle."

Ash was stunned so he pulled out a Poké Ball and enlarged and held it out for the Clefable and let it decide if it really wanted to do this. It reached up and hit the button and was sucked into the ball and with no hesitation it dinged and was gone. Seymour was shocked "it is rare for someone to catch a Clefable because it is one of the rarest Pokemon on Earth and you are also lucky you have a Pokemon who can translate."

Ash had to agree with him on that point the headed out of the cave but Seymour stayed ash turned to him "good luck in your research."

So the gang left Seymour and Pikachu and Mew where back on his shoulder. So they headed a little ways from the cave and made camp. When they ate dinner which was usually eaten in quiet Brock asked a question "So when did your Meowth learn to talk?"

Ash knew he could trust Brock and he looked to her and thought a question to it. _"Is it safe can you sense anyone around?" _

"_No Ash you can tell him in secret and don't worry your secret is safe." _

"Well Brock it isn't really a Meowth" Brock had a really confused look on his face. "Go ahead and change briefly then back." So Mew changed back into its base form and then back to Meowth in a split second.

Brock gave a huge gasp "You caught Mew it has been around for hundreds of years and no one has ever seen one."

Mew spoke up "actual I am only a couple of years old my Mom breed with a ditto and I was born. Sure some are old but those are the ones that the master created and are the guardians there offspring though do die eventual like all Pokemon."

Brock was stunned so was the group "so what you are saying there is a number of legends out there."

"Yes Brock and they have been caught before but the trainer who catches them has to have a pure heart and the Legend must trust them completely according to my mother it has to have the trust because the trainer must allow the legend to breed and raise its young and not catch the young but let it go in the wild for the next pure trainer to catch it or for its offspring to be caught."

On that note they all cleaned up and went to bed thinking about what they heard. A couple of days later they arrived in Cerulean city. Misty led them to the center where they checked in and stayed the night. The next morning they got up and headed to the gym they found the sisters swimming in the pool. They leapt out when they saw they had company "Brock and Ash I would like for you to meet my sisters Daisy, Lily and Violet." Misty pointed each of them out as she called out there names.

Lily turned to Misty "I thought you weren't coming back until you got some water Pokemon and became better Misty."

"I did but I meet Ash and decided to go with him and he is competing in the Indingo league our gym happened to be one of the stops on his journey."

Lily nodded her head following along "ok Ash we have come up with a new way to battle since Misty was last here. You will face each of us we will all use one Pokemon if you can beat all 3 sisters you will win the Cascade Badge. So what do you say are you ready to go?"

Ash nodded his head and they all took their places the battle was going to happen in the giant sized swimming pool. Just then someone walked and they saw it was Gary "I am here to challenge the gym leaders."

Violet turned to Gary "sorry there is one gym battle per day and Ash got here first you are welcome to stay for the water show that will take place at 1 o'clock."

Gary didn't look impressed "please your Pokemon will be strong enough after this match to face me because ash will not be a challenge for you."

Brock laughed "I wouldn't be so sure Gary unlike you Ash was able to beat me on his first go unlike you."

Gary didn't seem to be bothered and took a seat to watch the match. Lily stepped up to the plate "Dewgong." Out came the seal Pokemon it looked bigger than most of its breed.

Ash looked to Pikachu but sock his head "I want to give myself a little bit of a challenge so I won't be going with the type advantage." The sisters seemed stunned by this instead ash reached unto his belt "but it still won't be easy for you Gyarados I chose you."

For the first time he had caught it was out because it was finally in water big enough for it. It let out a huge roar Ash could see it was happy and itching for a fight. In the end Gyarados was able to handle Lily's Dewgong and Violet's Tentacruel but because it was tired it was no match for Daisy's Poliwrath. Ash figured he save Pikachu for last he called out Pidgeotto they looked at him like he was out of his mind. But Pidgeotto was fast enough to avoid the attacks. Ash called out a command and they ordered Poliwrath to dive they feel into his trap.

"Pidgeotto whirlwind" It unleashed the whirlwind and sucked up the Poliwrath form under the water and it ended it feel back towards the pool "end it with quick attack." Pidgeotto nailed the falling Poliwrath and it flew back and smacked into the wall behind Daisy it was tough because it was slowly getting up. "Use sand-attack." That end of the stage was covered in sand he heard the girls coughing and when it ended Poliwrath and the girls where rubbing their eyes. "Now use Tackle attack" Pidgeotto flew towards the Poliwrath and nailed it and once again it hit the wall and this time it was out.

Daisy who now could see recalled her Pokemon. "Good job Ash you caught me off guard you called out a bird Pokemon you caused me to get over confident. I am more impressed you never had to use Pikachu." She pressed a button and a door inside of the pool opened and a Seel swam out and surfaced near Ash and stuck his tongue out "there is your Cascade Badge you have earned it." Ash pulled it off the Seel tongue walked down and pulled out his Badge case from his bag and put it in without whipping it off.

Gary walked out grumbling to himself the girls followed them back to the Center where they all got there Pokemon checked in. They stayed and had lunch then walked back to the gym and they watched the water show. It was cool so they went back to the center and the next morning they had breakfast and he paid then they headed out and as they left they saw Gary heading into the gym. "Hi guys you mind if I watch the battle."

His friends had no arguments so they headed in to see the battle. Daisy started it out and Poliwrath squashed Squirtle and his Nidoran but she was stopped by his Electabuzz but Lily stepped up next with Dewgong and finished off Electabuzz. Gary was left standing there stunned he had lost he looked to Ash and expression said it all he couldn't believe Ash had won his match against them but he had lost.

Ash stood up and waved goodbye to the sisters and so did his friends and they headed out. Ash remembered something as he left he went to a bench and sat down and called Professor Oak. "So how is Sandshrew doing?" Ash felt ad he didn't call before now but his mind was on the cerulean gym battle.

Oak chuckled "sorry I forgot to call but when your Clefable arrived I just had to study it. It is enjoying its time being in the open fields. As far as your Sandshrew it is healing nicely and I have been keeping it hydrated."

"That's good to hear Professor while I thought I would brag a little and say I won the Cascade Badge."

Oak seemed impressed "I heard Gary had made it there do you happen to know how he did?"

"I just finished watching the battle and he got crushed even using an Electabuzz."

Oak was shocked "He has been struggling I think he needs to spend more time training and less time trying to catch Pokemon."

"I would have to agree Professor Do you happen to know if my mom is back from her vacation or she is still away." Ash asked.

"I believe I saw her back last night why don't you give her a call I am sure she would like to hear from you."

So Ash hung up and gave his house a call it rang for a few then his mom picked up. "Ash so could of you to call how is your journey going."

"Well I made a few friends." He pointed the camera at each of them as he introduced them. "They are both gym leaders and are teaching me how to battle."

"That is good Ash and I do have to thank you for hooking up your Pokedex to the home computer so I can see what Pokemon you have. But I think there is a glitch it says here …"

Ash gave her the cut off sign "I am out in public I like to be kept secret but there is no glitch in the system it is true."

She was stunned "well I have house work to catch up on so I will let you go and don't forgot to call."

So the friends headed out and there way to Vermillion city and they got lost along the way no matter who was leading. A couple of months later and a lot of training they actual spotted there first wild Pokemon they had seen in the last couple of months. It was odd but maybe the battling kept them away and they were so focused on finding their way out they didn't pay attention to their environment. Ash made sure to call his mom and even on occasion see if Oak could help them find their way.

Ash wasn't interested in the wild Pokemon because it was an Oddish and he could see it was a low level Pokemon. He was ready to move on but Misty wasn't "I am going to catch it."

Ash looked at her confused "But Misty this isn't a water type Pokemon."

"I am tired of being on this journey and not able to bring my Pokemon out until we get to deep enough water."

Ash stepped back was ready to let her have a go seeing as there was a small stream separating them from the Oddish it was deep enough for Misty's Staryu or Starmie. Mew stopped her though "this Pokemon is injured we don't want to add to his injuries anymore." So Misty went to go for her Pokemon ball and was stopped again "I wouldn't do that there is a very strong Bulbasaur in the bushes waiting to stop you from trying that."

Ash looked around and was hoping to spot it but he didn't see anything. There heard rustling and instead of a Bulbasaur it was a woman she smiled at them "I am Melanie." The gang introduced themselves. "Nice to meet you all" Melanie went over and began to heal the Oddish.

The Bulbasaur came out finally and stood next to Melanie and watched them. "So Melanie is that Bulbasaur yours?" Ash asked.

"No this Bulbasaur showed up after being abandoned by his trainer and it showed up injured. Ever since then it has trained the other big grass types to protect the weaker Pokemon from bad trainers. He also trained them to bring the injured back to me and my Grandmothers hidden valley."

Ash was stunned then something clicked in his head. "Wait a minute this wouldn't be the Hidden Valley that is known for its dressings would it."

Melanie turned to them "you would be right we have great vegetables thanks to the grass type Pokemon here."

She finished healing Oddish and stood "So do you know how Bulbasaur was injured?" Brock asked.

"No I could see it had burns and I could tell it was abandoned because it at first didn't trust me."

Mew jumped off its shoulders and began to speak to Bulbasaur in the language of the Pokemon. He could see Mew getting madder and madder as the conversation went. Mew turned to Ash "it says it was abandoned by a trainer from Pallet town over a couple months ago by a trainer named Blue. Blue was never happy with having a Bulbasaur it wanted a Squirtle but Gary had already claimed it and sense Charmander wasn't to his liking he went with Bulbasaur. But he didn't know of Bulbasaur moves so he thought it was weak. Well he was challenged by a trainer and when the trainer beat him using a Voltrob he was tired of his losing ways. So when the trainer left he let Bulbasaur go and told him if he wasn't such a loser Pokemon he would survive and so he left him there injured."

Ash was pissed Blue was the biggest jerk in all of Pallet town and though water types where the best and knew all about them and threw it in every ones faces. Melanie was just as pissed at the story and wasn't fazed by Mew talking. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and made a call to Oak. "I can see you still are lost."

"I happened to have found someone who could help me with problem. But right now I want to report Blue of abandoning an injured Pokemon."

"That is a serious case you best tell me everything." Ash handed Meowth the Pokedex and it retold the story. "Meowth put me in front of Bulbasaur." The camera was aimed to Bulbasaur "is this true Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur looked happy to see the Professor again and nodded his head up down in response to the question. "Ok Meowth hand me back to Ash." Ash took back the Pokedex "I will take the appropriate measure thank you for bringing it to my attention. I have record Meowth story and Bulbasaur response to my question."

"Thank you Professor."

"Ash I would like to talk to Bulbasaur one more time." Ash knelt down and held the camera towards Bulbasaur. Now Bulbasaur would like you to have a good trainer" Bulbasaur nodded his head up and down. "Now Ash is a fine trainer and you could do no better than him. But he had 6 so that would mean you get to get to come back here until he has need of you." Bulbasaur looked excited at the idea of being back there. "Ok Ash you can take the camera away. Ash faced the screen back towards himself "looks like you Ash will get a starter Pokemon after all."

Ash chuckled and they ended the conversation 'Ok Bulbasaur want to be captured one more time." Bulbasaur pulled out his vines and made a fighting motion. "OK you want to battle Melanie do you have somewhere where we can do this."

She led them to an open area where they could do this. Ash didn't want to overdo it on Bulbasaur so he placed Mew down on the field and pushed her towards Bulbasaur. This would be the first time he would use like this. She looked happy to be helping out instead of training she had learned all the moves of the Pokemon Ash had on him and she was happy being with Ash. In the end Mew was able to win the battle just using the powers of Meowth and he caught Bulbasaur and he was sent back to Oak where Ash was sure he would be happy.

Melanie smiled "I am glad to see he is going to a good trainer and he will get some justice. You are guys are more than welcome to stay at my house and I will point you in the right direction in the morning to wherever you are going."

So that night they stayed with Melanie and her grandmother who was told everything that happened that day. It felt good to sleep on a bed again that night the next morning they got up and ate breakfast while watching the news. But one article caught there attention "Blue of Pallet town has been suspended from the Indingo League while there is an investigation of him abounding his starter Pokemon while injured. If he is found guilty he will have his License revoked and he won't be able to compete in any league anywhere in the world. Plus he will no longer be able to own any Pokemon and the Pokemon he has caught will be put up to be adopted. What makes this case even stronger is that a trainer came across the Pokemon and got the story from the Bulbasaur by using a Meowth to translate the story."

The TV and the gang were a little bit happier at the quick action of the league. Melanie led them out of the Valley and pointed them towards Vermilion City. A couple of days later and if Melanie's directions where right they should be nearing a nearby Pokemon center they noticed some dark clouds rolling in and it began to sprinkle. Then they heard a voice come over the next hill "now stay here Charmander I will be right back."

Ash felt Mew tense and he could tell those words where empty he ran up the hill to see the trainer walking away and leaving a Charmander to lay on the rock as the rain picked. "Hi you are not going to leave your fire Pokemon out here in the rain."

The trainer turned around "I don't tell you how to train your Pokemon and you don't tell me how to train mine."

Ash growled and looked ready to lunge at the guy Brock held him back "This is training if the fire on its tail goes out it dies."

The trainer smirked "exactly but if it isn't the weak Pokemon I think it is it will survive and my Pokemon will be stronger."

Ash secretly as he ran up the hill hit the record button on his glasses he was hoping Professor Oak was in the lab because he had worked where Oak good see what he was seeing live. "If you don't want it then it let it go. Don't torture the Pokemon with false hopes and force it to stay here waiting for you to come back and then die in the process."

The trainer shrugged and turned his back on them "whatever if you care so much stay out all night caring for the dumb thing I am going to a nice warm Center. I will be sure to come by in the morning as you are soaking wet after taking care of the dumb Charmander who is to dumb and too weak to be in any battles."

The Charmander was riled and was shacking and the trainer turned around "I don't think so return Charmander." He threw the Poké Ball but the Charmander torched it before it could reach it. The destroyed Poké Ball flashed white and so did Charmander and the Poké Ball fell to the ground and broke apart.

Ash was so totally confused he turned to Misty and Brock and they were confused also. Just then they heard a siren and Officer Jenny came over the hill on a Motorcycle with a side car. She hoped off and called out her Growlithe. The trainer smirked and turned to Officer Jenny "Officer these three are trying to steal my precious Charmander and they destroyed its Poké Ball. Arrest those three they are thieves and who knows what other crimes they have done."

The three where stunned and hoped Officer Jenny didn't believe him. "No Damian you are under arrest for attempted murder of a Pokemon. We will be looking at the rest of your Pokemon to see if can't come up with any other charges." She pulled out her cuffs "Now turn around and put your hands behind your back you have the right to remain silent."

Damian looked at her like she was crazy "There the criminals here not me."

She snapped her finger and Growlithe went to the Motorcycle and pulled something out of the side bag it looked to be a computer. She opened it up "Not according to the video sent to me Professor Oak which shows the whole incident."

Damian turned and was very pissed "You little twerp you recorded me the whole time this is illegal this is an outrage." Office Jenny took this time to subdue him he screamed "I am innocent here don't hear me innocent."

He broke free from her grasp and was ready to pull out a Poké Ball Growlithe jumped on his chest and knocked him to the ground. He gave him and she placed him in cuffs Mew took this time to speak. "Officer Jenny if you take him to the center I would be willing to talk to his Pokemon and see what other things have been going on."

Damian really struggled "You can't trust the word of a Pokemon it could lie and make things up."

Officer Jenny scoffed and shoved him into the side car "Pokemon don't lie it's the humans that lie." She turned around and came over and picked up the destroyed Poké Ball and put it in an evidence bag. She was confused and looked at Charmander they looked to the Charmander it leapt off the rock and hugged Ash. Then thunder cracked and the storm was picking up Ash set down the heavy Pokemon. Charmander reached up and pulled a Poké Ball and activated it and allowed itself to be caught Ash.

Jenny looked happy at the outcome and saw the ball vanish "Ash you will have to come with me I will need your services of your Meowth we will be going to the center your friends can catch up."

Ash took Pikachu off his head and handed her to Misty "Make sure he gets to the center safely." He pulled a Poké Ball off his belt "Sorry Mew it is safer this way." She nodded her head and allowed herself to go back in her ball the first time since she had been caught. He put it back on his belt and got on the Motorcycle behind Officer Jenny and held unto her waist. She took off towards the center.

Ash was exhausted the next day as he got no sleep as he had to stay in there with Mew the whole time she was translating. Damian was locked in a storage room and outside of the door was Growlithe. Ash dozed off on the couch and used Officer Jenny shoulder as a pillow. She was feeling sleepy herself and was going to nudge the boy but she was too tired. She lay down on the couch they were on pulled she pulled the young man up so they both fit and would be comfortable and she herself dozed off.

Ash woke up late that afternoon and he saw he was cuddled with Officer Jenny she herself was waking up. Ash sat up and yawned and saw it was early afternoon both of their stomachs growled "I think Ash it's time we get some lunch."

They both went and grabbed something to eat in the center and he and Officer Jenny talked and didn't realize they talked until dinner. This didn't stop them they talked a little after dinner "Ok Ash this has been fun but I must get Damian to a cell and I want to end up in my own bed tonight. But Ash call me sometime I enjoyed are conversation." She wrote down the number and stood up and headed to collect Damian.

Ash saw his friends come in Brock had Mew on his shoulder and Misty was carrying Pikachu like a stuffed toy. His Pokemon left them and ran to their place on Ash's shoulder "I see Officer Jenny kept you all night and all day."

He didn't say a word he got up and let them eat there dinner and he went to his room. He pulled a notebook and continued to rough his new idea. He finished with that and then pulled out his Pokedex to check on Bulbasaur and Charmander to see what their moves where. He forgot to check Bulbasaur when he caught it.

Bulbasaur- Female knows the moves Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, and Razor Leaf

Charmander- Female knows the moves Scratch, Ember, Flame Thrower, and Flame Blast

Ash called Professor Oak "Ash could to see you I see you caught the vile trainer's Charmander."

"I did I know you saw the video can you tell me what happened with the Poké Ball and Charmander."

"It is rare for it to happen but a Pokemon can break the bond between the trainer and the Pokemon. When the trainer tried to return most Pokemon would follow the command but the Charmander had enough and torched the ball and the white was the bond being severed which allowed you to catch the Pokemon." Ash yawned "Long nigh last night I will let you get some more sleep goodnight Ash."

Ash hung up and he put his Pokedex away and he got up and packed his stuff and headed downstairs and his friends sat at the table at the same time he did. "Brock you are a Pokemon breeder maybe you could explain to me how one trainer ends up with all female Pokemon."

Brock gave him curious look "is mathematical impossible a trainer would end up with a male Pokemon."

Ash shrugged his shoulders "I have been known to do it before because I have caught 10 Pokemon and so far been all female."

Brock didn't seem worried so they continued to eat breakfast and they headed off and they could tell they were nearing a town. When Ash got a sense of danger he stopped his friends and then he pulled them down as a water blast flew over their heads. Ash looked up so see 2 Squirtle laughing and going for anther blast when there was a siren. Another Officer Jenny different from the one they meet a couple days ago pulled up "Missed them again Please be careful of those 2 Squirtle. They have been abandoned by their trainers and now pull pranks on trainers passing by."

Misty was stunned "who would abandon such beautiful creatures?"

"I do not know miss there was more of them but some local firefighters caught them. The last 2 have been the hardest to catch. Be careful and watch yourself and have a good day."

They continued their journey into the city when Misty spotted a place to fish. So Ash and Misty let their Pokemon out to play. Ash trained with his other Pokemon just then heard Misty get excited "I have something."

He and Brock stopped to look to see what she could have caught and one of the Squirtle from early he could tell because it had sunglasses on. It sprayed Misty with a water gun she stood now dripping wet. "That is it I have had enough Starmie Hydro Pump." The star Pokemon nailed the Squirtle and it landed on the shore. "Staryu now use tackle." Just as the Staryu was about to nail it the other Squirtle showed up and Ash joined in to help her out.

"Gyarados ice fang." Gyarados fangs seemed to face and lunged for the 2 Squirtle they dodged but it was in line for Ash's next move "Hydro Pump." It nailed the 2 Squirtle at close range and pushed them back and they smacked into a tree.

Misty came with the follow up "Now Staryu Swift and Starmie tackle" The 2 Squirtle where nailed head on and they struggled to get back up. Ash pulled out a lure ball he had and tossed it Misty did the same thing they both caught a Squirtle. They high fived each other for the team work they had performed Misty went over and grabbed the ball and called out the Squirtle. Ash didn't need to be asked he pulled out his Pokedex and he waited "It is a Female and knows the moves tackle water gun and bubble."

"Thanks Ash what about your Squirtle what does it know?'

Ash looked up his "Mine is a female." Ash looked to Brock and Brock didn't know what to tell ash he had no clue why he kept catching female Pokemon. "Anyways it knows Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin and Protect. I think the one I caught would happen to be the leader of the squad because it seems to be the strongest."

Misty had to agree with it and Misty sat down and tried to get the Squirtle to trust her. "Ash maybe if we knew its story maybe it will trust me more."

Ash had to agree so he walked over and sat next to Misty and Brock sat on the other side of her. Mew hoped and communicated with the Squirtle and turned to them to tell them the story ash decided to record it. "According to this Squirtle she was chosen to be the starter for someone out of Lavender town. They were rich and spoiled and had someone else train there Pokemon. The boy was pranked by the Squirtle squad here and when he saw she couldn't handle a couple of Squirtle he decided to let her go. She says it was the first time she was ever sent out to battle the boy drove around so much he never pitted them across wild Pokemon or did any sort of battles. So she decided to join the Squirtle squad when they took care of her when she was abandoned."

Ash stopped recording Misty picked up the Squirtle. "You don't have to worry about me abandoning you I love water Pokemon they are my thing. Since my other Pokemon need to be in water and you don't you will be coming out a lot more and we will be become best friends."

The Squirtle seemed to be happy about this so she trained let it relax and play with her water Pokemon. They recalled there Pokemon and they headed into the town they checked into the town Pokemon center. Ash checked in his Pokemon and then made a call to Officer Jenny she answered the phone right away "Ash good timing I just got out of work."

"I made it to Agate Town and ran into your relative Jenny here she told us of a troubling Squirtle squad."

"That is my cousin she had been telling me about the trouble she had been having I was going to come up there to help her out with the problem when I had a chance." Jenny said.

"Well no need Misty and I caught the last 2 the squad is official disbanded."

Jenny looked happy to hear that "I will give her a call and let her know thanks Ash but I got to go I want to make some dinner."

So Ash let her go he went and had dinner with his friends "I thought I would let you know we might be staying for at least a week because I have finally finished the designs on something new I have been working on. I want to stay here and build it and then see if it works."

His friends no better they did need a break so Ash got to work. He built a couple of things and it took longer than a week but he built them and worked out the kinks. He called Professor Oak and he answered the phone and Ash secured the line. "Ash my boy what can I do for you?"

"Professor I have developed a means for me to get any of my Pokemon from your lab. So in essence I can have all Pokemon that are in balls go to the lab and stay there and I could call on them anytime I needed them. "

Oak was amazed "so what you are saying is all you're Pokemon that isn't Pikachu and Meowth would be here full time out in the fields and water behind the Lab."

"Yes Professor I have reworked the ball to let me know what the Pokemon is doing so I don't end up calling for it if it is eating or sleeping. I have worked the teleportation system on the ball so it will go to where the Pokemon is and suck it in and then come to me."

"Ash you basically by pass the 6 Pokemon rule but you technical won't break it because they are not on your person."

"I know Professor and I know it may send strange but my Pokedex design and the working of the transport system with the balls will not be released until my Journey is over."

"That is a good idea Ash it will give you a lag up on the competition. So send the Pokemon you want to be here and I will set them up."

So ash sent everyone but Mew and Pikachu over to the Professor Ash could see he got them. "Professor there is one invention I did send out to my dad and I have done for my Pokemon balls I have had on me so far. I have worked it so only someone with my fingerprints and my voice can open the ball. It should help to cut down on organizations like Team Rocket from stealing Pokemon." Oak's eyes went wide "I am sending you the designs so you can do the work on my other Pokemon so they do the same thing."

"Ok ash my dinner is almost ready I will let you go and I will work on it after dinner and early tomorrow."

So Ash joined his friends for dinner "Guys we will leave the day but tomorrow I need you to come to my room. I will work on your Poké Ball's so only your voice and fingerprint will be able to activate and call out the Pokemon."

So the next day Ash did the work and he finished in the early afternoon. His friends where ready to get and leave but Ash stopped them "I figure you would like to hear the story of my Squirtle."

Misty and Brock gave him a confused look "Ash your Pokemon is with Professor Oak and by your belt so are the rest of your Pokemon." Misty said.

Ash smirked he had improved on his design of his glasses and Pokedex. With taps on the side he brought up Squirtle and could tell it wasn't doing anything. "Squirtle I chose you." In a few seconds the Poké Ball was in his hand. His friends were stunned he explained the system to them.

Misty looked to Ash "could you do that for me because I hate the thought of my Pokemon being crowded in my Poké Ball."

Brock was looking to ask him next "I can't guys because you don't have a Pokedex and you have to be connected to the Professor lab and I won't be back there any time soon to do that." They groaned but knew it was true to Ash called out the Squirtle.

It looked around a little surprised he knew it would take his Pokemon sometime to get used to. Mew jumped down and began to talk with it seemed they were having an argument and finally Squirtle relaxed. Mew relayed the story and once again Ash recorded the story "This Squirtle actual came from a trainer here. He lives on a cottage just on the other side of Route 24. The trainer came back home not even winning one gym battle he was made fun of here so he blamed all of his failures on Squirtle. He decided to let him go here in the city and went back home to the woods and the Squirtle says the kid never caught any Pokemon."

Ash felt bad for the guy but it was no reason to abandon a Pokemon. Ash looked to the Squirtle "Well I have won a few gyms and caught a few Pokemon and I know with you on my team I will win a few more." Squirtle seemed pleased at that "plus I will never abandon you we will train and you will get stronger." This seemed to win the Squirtle over because it seemed to be happier. Ash pulled it back in and sent him back to where he was before Ash called them.

Ash and his friends went downstairs and explored more of the town and Ash brought the supplies needed to change any of the other Poké Ball he bought or won they ate dinner out that night. When they got back Ash went to his room and made a call Jenny answered wearing her PJS "good to hear from you again Ash so what is new." He secured the line and explained to her what he been working on the past work. "you are very smart ash let me tell you I will be more than happy when the new Poké Ball's come out and the patch for the old ones it will make all officers jobs easier."

"Yes It will there is another reason I called do you happen to know of a trainer that leaves in a house just off route 24. He wouldn't have won any badges and not caught any Pokemon on his journey."

She stopped and thought about it "there is one person that fights that description he family is working to improve their son and maybe get him interested in something else besides being a trainer. Why do you ask Ash?"

"I have his Squirtle he abandoned here in Agate town I thought maybe you could help the kid and tell him his Squirtle is all right when you get a chance."

"Ok Ash I am going to say goodnight I have to get up early tomorrow."

He let her go and he went to bed himself and so his friends headed out the next morning. For the first since he got the Pokedex he received a phone call. He answered it to see Officer Jenny "Jenny what can do for you?"

"Ash I am here with Robert the owner of the old Squirtle he would like to know if you could speak to the Squirtle and wish it well and apologize to it."

"Hold on a second" He press pause and he paused the video call and checked Squirtle was doing anything he called for him and then called him out of his ball. He knelt down in front of the Squirtle "You old master would like to talk with you would you like that?" Squirtle seemed to be up for it he resumed the call. "Squirtle seems up for it."

Someone else came on the screen and Ash handed the Pokedex to Squirtle. They listened as Robert made his apologies and wish Squirtle the nest of luck with his new trainer. Ash took back the Pokedex after they said their goodbye's Ash could see in the Squirtle face the burden he had been carrying was lifted and it seemed in better sprits.

"Ok Ash I have to go but thank you for allowing that it seemed to do wonders for them both."

"No problem and I can see it." The call was ended and so Ash and friends stopped there and made lunch ash stayed with Squirtle and trained with him. Squirtle was in better sprits when he sent him back to Oaks lab.

The sun was setting and they looked for a place to set up camp for the night when Ash got the second phone call that day. "Ash did you leave Agate city yet."

"Yes Professor we are just about to set up camp for the night why do you ask?"

"A friend of mine Bill a famous researcher of mine who knows more about the 150 Pokemon in the Kanto area then I do likes to get in the mind of Pokemon. He does this by dressing up in costumes it seems he is alone in his light house and he has gotten stuck in the costume he made a call to me to see if I had a trainer in the area that could help him out. I knew you were so I am asking a favor of you to go and help Bill out."

"Ok Professor we will go and try and find the lighthouse we are near beach it has to be here somewhere along the beach."

"Thank you Ash."

So they walked along the beach and then Ash caught something out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and so did his friends "what is it Ash?" Misty asked.

Ash pointed out what he saw "Have you ever seen a Krabby so small before."

Brock and Misty looked at it Ash made a recording of it. Brock spoke up "There is different genetic makeups hiccups in Pokemon they are a few you have the Dwarf class like this Krabby. Then you have the shiny Pokemon they are Pokemon with different colors then they normal have. You have Pokemon who are genetically stronger for your example your Pikachu its electric attacks shouldn't be that strong until it evolves into Raaichu. Then you have Pokemon who considered giants they are bigger than normal height. These Pokemon are considered rare Pokemon and sought after."

Ash was impressed he ended the recording he turned to Misty and handed him his Pokedex none of his friend did ask him if they could use to make phone calls they always waited until they were in the next town to make their calls. "Call your sisters and see if they want to add a Dwarf Krabby to their attraction if not I will catch it and send it Professor Oak."

"Good idea Ash." She took the Pokedex and Ash showed her how to make a video call.

Daisy answered the phone "what's up little sis I didn't think I would hear from you until you got to your next city."

"Normally you wouldn't but I was wondering if you would like to add an interesting attraction to your show." She turned the camera to the Krabby "a Dwarf Krabby."

"That is so cool Misty we so have to get that for are show people will want to see this."

Misty threw out a Poké Ball and with little fight she caught the tiny Krabby. "I will send it to you in the next town."

"Cool Misty I have got to we are going to be starting Practice soon."

Misty hung up and handed him back the Pokedex "thanks Ash but now we have got to found that lighthouse."

Ash put the Pokedex away and they walked the beach and when it got dark they saw the light from the lighthouse. They picked up the pace and they heard singing coming from the water. Ash pressed record and looked to see if he could see anything through the fog that was forming. Then he saw a very large shadow form in the fog illuminated by the light form the light house. Brock was shocked "what is that thing that thing is massive?"

Ash finally got a reading on his Pokedex "according to my Pokedex it is reading it as a Dragonite. " They stood in awe as more of it came into focus it changed and shrunk down and it turned into a humanoid form with a dark tail. They looked to Ash "I got nothing this Pokemon isn't on the list." It came closer and then another shape came out of the fog it registered as a Mew he looked to his shoulder and saw his Mew on his shoulder. "Mew I think that is your mother."

Mew changed back to her normal shape and flew out and they saw his Mew hug the other Mew. They flew back towards them now ash was staring at two Mews he knew which was his because his was smaller. But he looked to the bigger one it almost looked to be the evolved form of Mew but legends didn't evolve at least he didn't think they didn't.

Then they all heard a voice in their head _"I want to thank you ash for taking such good care of my daughter I can see she is in good hands. As to what happened to me after we got separated is that I landed on the giant non- Pokemon Island with a cloning machine. I explored the island to see if my daughter ended up there but my curiosity got the better of me and I ended up in a cloning machine and my power activated the machine. After I left the machine I saw it was set to clone humans. Then my other daughter emerged from the machine the humans came to see what why the machine was activated we got out of there. I took her with me and we have been looking for the Mew you now call friend. _

Ash was amazed he looked to the bipedal Mew "so what kind of Pokemon would she be called."

The voice was back in their heads _"I didn't think of one why don't you come up with one Ash." _

Ash stopped and thought "I now it's not very creative but I think I shall call it Mewtwo."

Mewtwo actual spoke with human speech like Mew when she was a Meowth "I like it Mewtwo sounds nice."

Ash noticed it was struggling with its words a little the voice was back in there head. _ "I have not been able to teach it much I was so worried about other daughter I taught it the basics. Now that I know she is safe I will teach it what I know." _

Mewtwo actual spoke "mom I would like to go with this human and be like my sister."

Ash turned to Mewtwo in shock and there seemed to be a private conversation happening between the three Mews his Mew mom seemed conflicted but I the end she nodded her head _"ash I leave my second daughter in your care please treat like you have my other daughter. I will be keeping an eye on you from time to time." _

Ash pulled out a Poké Ball and Mewtwo was sucked into the ball and it shock for a little and dinged. Ash then let it back out of the ball it stood next to him Ash looked at it "Could you happen to disguise yourself like Mew."

Mew transformed back into Meowth and went back to his shoulder. Mewtwo shimmered and changed into an Abra and took the last spot on his shoulder "I hope this form works."

Ash was surprised his shoulder could hold all this weight but he probably was used to the other two. "Yes it does actually I can teach you the basics like I have been teaching Mew I will be the first to own a talking Abra."

His friends laughed and the other Mew bounced in the air laughing _"Like I said Ash I will be watching you." _

With that the other Mew floated away Ash then remembered the mission he was but as he walked he decided to see if his Pokedex gave him any information at the same time he stopped recording.

Unknown Species female knows Psychic, Psycho Cut, Barrier, Kinesis, and Confusion.

His Pokedex rang again he answered it was Professor Oak. "I just saw the video it is simple amazing a new species of a Legendary Pokemon. The news has shown pictures of Mew and what you called Mewtwo escaping from the lab. The news put a bounty on anyone who could confirm the Pokemon was real and not a hoax the person who comes with a picture can name it. I will use your picture of seeing Mewtwo from a distance and you will be given the credit for the discovery. Don't worry none will ever know you caught it."

"Thanks Professor." He felt Mewtwo stiffen and Oak hung up Ash reached up and scratched her head "Don't worry Professor is a friend we can trust."

It relaxed and they continued on their way to the house they hoped all the distractions where out of the way. They got to the light house and rang the doorbell a voice came from the income "Yes what can I do for you?"

"Bill I am Ash and Professor Oak sent us to help you out of the costume." The door opened and the lights came on and they saw some weird looking Pokemon walking down the stairs.

Brock recognized "that would be Kabuto an ancient extinct Pokemon."

"You would be right but it is me Bill I never realized when I built this thing that arms would be too short to reach the release button." The gang walked closer as he came down the stairs Ash saw the button he was talking about and pressed it.

The arms popped off and then the front piece popped off and out stepped a man with green hair who stretched and then ran off without saying a word. They looked at the giant display of all 150 Pokemon of the Kanto region and the notes written underneath. Bill walked back into the room "sorry about that I have been in that thing all day I really had to go to the bathroom they all laughed."

So Bill explained his methods of research and Brock cooked and the continued the conversation over dinner. Afterwards Bill them to some rooms where they could stay and like usually Ash like usually didn't need a blanket because his Pokemon kept him warm enough.

He got up the next morning and Brock was cooking breakfast and he could see Bill doing something to the wall. He turned when he saw Ash and grinned "well Ash how does it feel to be 15 and now be the youngest person to discovery a new Pokemon?"

Ash wasn't sure how to answer that one seeing as Mewtwo found him and he just named but he didn't want Bill to know that. "Well it's fitting that the discovery was made right outside of your lighthouse."

Bill's jaw dropped you mean to tell me that a new Legend was discovered right outside of my lighthouse I could have seen it if I wasn't stuck in my costume."

Ash gave a nervous laugh and they ate breakfast and Bill asked about he could tell about the Pokemon Ash gave him vague answers. They helped clean up and they headed out of the Lighthouse and continued on their journey. It was a couple of days later when they finally entered Vermilion City. It was still early in the morning so they headed towards the Gym and they saw someone walking out holding an Injured Rattata "be careful in there Lt. Surge has been unbeatable since he evolved his Pikachu into a Raaichu. "

The kid then off towards the center Ash walked in and he walked into the arena area. "Ok my next victim will it be that tiny Pikachu you got there."

Ah knew Pikachu was insulted "Not right now Pikachu I have someone who can handle this."

Other trainers came in to watch and other's where waiting for their rematch it looked like. "Kid my Raaichu has been unstoppable for months now there is no stopping me."

Raaichu looked as arrogant as his owner "Clefable I chose you." The Poké Ball appeared and ash threw it and out popped Clefable. She looked ready to go and itching for a fight.

Surge didn't seem all that impressed "You have a rare Pokemon but we will still take it down." Ash let it make the first moves and Clefable countered with Protect. Ash could see he must have forced the evolution because it was slow like it never learned any speed moves. Ash could see it was also getting winded that is when he moved his move.

"Clefable Giga impact" Her hands glowed and a ball of light formed and shot out and clipped Raaichu. It slid across the floor "Now Clefable Metronome."

"Raaichu stop it with thunderbolt." But it was mesmerized by the waving of the fingers it followed Clefable fingers back and forth. Her chest glowed and a beam of light shot of her chest ash could tell it was the move Solar Beam. It nailed the Raaichu who was just clearing its head it got nailed dead center it flew back and landed like a limp rag doll and it had swirls in its eyes."

"How could I lose Raaichu was supposed to make me unstoppable I was going to be the only gym no ever beat." Surge looked up with hate in his eyes "you did this to me you ruined everything with that dam Clefable of yours it should be illegal hear me illegal."

Ash rolled his eyes "a trainer is allowed to use any Pokemon he or she uses. You lost fair and square now hand over the Badge."

Surge just recalled his Raaichu "No I am making a formally complaint with the Gym Boards."

Ash let it go and have his tantrum and he headed to the center and checked in. They got some more supplies Ash even found a store that sold evolution stones there where costly but so worth it.

So ash had to wait around for a couple of days when someone came into the center. "I am looking for Ash from Pallet town."

Ash stepped "that's me how can I help you sir?"

The man pulled out something from his briefcase and he pulled out a small box and he opened it "I am here to present to you the Thunder Badge that you won fairly in the gym battle and Lt. Surge refused to give you. He should know all Pokemon are allowed for a battle he should take his loses more graciously."

Ash took the badge and the man walked out they grabbed their stuff and headed out down the road. Ash felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end but nothing happened so Ash passed it off as nothing. They knew the next town with a gym used Physic type Pokemon ash knew he needed to make a detour along the way to Lavender Town.

It took about 3 weeks to walk there but they arrived in Lavender they checked into the center. He ate dinner early and headed out when it got dark he could see he wasn't the only one. He spotted something out of the corner of his eye he took off after it. He spotted a Gengar he called out Bulbasaur they ran and caught up with the Gengar "use vine whip" This caught the Gengar attention it turned back around and looked ready to throw something at them. Bulbasaur Leech seed and Abra Psycho punch." These moves caused whatever move Gengar was attempting to use to impact back on him."

The Gengar was seeing stars he took this time to threw one when he heard a voice "Poké Ball go."

"Bulbasaur knock that ball back."

The ball was prevented from hitting Gengar and Ash threw his own when he saw a move ready to stop his from hitting Gengar "Abra use Barrier." It blocked the move and another move came in but the ball was whisked away. He looked around to see who was trying to but in on his catch but he didn't see anyone.

So he recalled Bulbasaur and sent back to Oak's. He walked back and heard some shouting. "That is my ghost Pokemon I battled it you butted in on my catch."

Ash went over to see what the commutation was all about and he saw a female from his Village. Yelling at a male trainer "yes well I can't help you are to slow to stop you from catching your Pokemon."

Ash recognized as the voice from the alley "so is that how you caught all the rest of your Pokemon you wait until some other trainer has weakened it and then catch it themselves."

The trainer glared at him "I wouldn't have stolen hers if you already me to steal yours so it is your fault she lost it."

"No the problem is you're a thief." Ash taped his glasses and took a photo of the kid.

"I don't have time for this I am out of here I have gym battle to win against Sabrina and I have to train with my new Gastly."

Leaf sighed and turned to him "Thanks for trying Ash it looked like I will just have to find another on it took me a while to find that one."

Ash went over and patted her on her back "don't worry I have mine so I will help you find anther I have a secret weapon." Ash called out his newly caught Gengar it looked at him for a command "Gengar could you led us to anther ghost Pokemon." It looked hesitant to be trying to capture one of his own "Gengar she is from the same town when she is not using the ghost it will be at the lab and you could have a friend with you."

Gengar smiled and took off down the road they followed as they did Ash knew he wouldn't make the ghost fight its friend. He took a look as he ran of Gengar stats.

Gengar- female knows the moves Shadow Punch, Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse."

They followed it for a while and they came upon a hunter it looked happy to see Gengar. It seemed to get sad when it saw it had a trainer. They talked and the Haunter did some things and it got Ash and Leaf laughing. Then it vanished and then popped in front of their faces and made a funny face they couldn't stop laughing. Most ghost types loved to scare this one liked to make you laugh.

Leaf pulled out a Pokemon ball and the Haunter didn't fight and allowed itself to be caught and with a red light was sent to Oak's and Ash recalled his Gengar and it also was sent back to Oak. "Thanks Ash we people of Pallet town got to stick together."

Ash turned to her "Haven't you heard about Blue?"

"Yeah I would kiss the person who had the guts to report him he was the biggest jerk and loser in all of Pallet I am surprised Professor Oak gave him a Pokemon." Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scrolled through and played the whole video for her. Leaf looked smiled at Ash and then grabbed his head and smashed her lips against his. "I was glad you brought that jerk down that was thank you for helping me tonight and for bringing him down. But don't think I will go easy on you in the Championships."

With that she turned and left and Ash headed back to the center. He rested for the night and like they planned they got up early ate breakfast and Ash explained his night and after Breakfast they moved unto Saffron city and managed to reach it by late afternoon. While there they resupplied themselves with everything they would need for the journey. But Ash felt a voice in his head _"ash please come to the Saffron City gym I will need the aid of my children to aid Sabrina." _

Ash didn't know what was going on but he would go he turned to his friends. He hoped they got the hint "Hi guys I am needed at the gym a certain guardian of mine needs the aid of 2 of its Kin."

His friends got the message loud and clear "Ok Ash you need to be careful it can't be good if she needs help Brock said.

Ash nodded his head and he walked to the gym and when he walked things where creepy the dim lights and it had a temple feel to it. He walked forward slowly until he found the area for the gym battle. Ash looked around to see some girl wearing an old fashioned large hat and dress.

Abra spoke from his shoulder "Ash that is no little girl that is a Physic projection."

The screen opened and the lights in the area turned on and the Projection looked to be on a woman's lap and she stood and floated down to the arena floor. "The talking Abra is correct I see understand a little about the Psychic power to be able to control one such as Abra. Now will you face me but know this if you lose you will have to play with me."

Ash resisted the urge to accept the challenge "No Sabrina I was called here to help you."

Sabrina neutral expression never changed "I am fine I have no need of aid now will you face me."

At the time Mew entered floating in a pink ball and spoke in all their minds for them to hear. "_Yes you do need help Sabrina ever since you developed your gifts like your father before you he forced you to develop and hone your skills. In the end he robbed you of your childhood and friends. He gave you an Abra which you developed a close psychic bond with because he became your only friend. But like you he had no childhood and both you never truly where allowed to leave so you both retreated into your minds and now your mind is seeking friends. That is why you force people who lose to play with you because your mind is searching for the childhood you lost. Let me help you Sabrina I can give you the childhood you lost if you allow me to help you." _

Sabrina for the face time on her face showed life and she said signs of hope. "How can you help me?"

"_With enough power I change you back to when you were 15. I will help you become a happy girl and I will allow you to make real friends and you leave behind this sad life you have developed here." _

Sabrina actual smiled a little bit Ash swore he could almost see the life returning to her eyes because they didn't seem as dull and lifeless. "I accept your proposal but what I am going to do about the gym."

Mew spoke _"I will handle this for you but first time to make 15 not 28. My children to me I will need your aid." _

Mew and Mewtwo hoped off his shoulders and transformed back into their base forms. Sabrina was a little shocked The Mews seemed to be having a conversation and then they focused on Sabrina and they each formed a pink barrier and it seemed to form join together when it surrounded Sabrina. Ash watched as best as he could as the energy dome crackled and smoke filled the energy dome. Then it faded all three Mews looked exhausted but when the smoke cleared Sabrina was a little bit shorter and he could tell be her face she was younger it had a youthful look surprisingly her clothes changed with her. She explored her younger body "You did it you actually managed it." She said with some real excitement in her voice. She pulled something out of her jacket and walked over to Ash and handed him a badge "This is for helping me."

Ash took the badge "But I am not done helping you just yet." Sabrina gave him a confused look "I will explain after you go take care of official retiring from being a gym leader."

She nodded and walked away Ash pulled out his Pokedex and called his mom and secured the line so no one could listen in and this conversation would never be recorded. She answered the phone and Ash explained what had just occurred. "But mom I need your help?"

She gave him a confused "How can I help her Ash?"

"I am going to make her come out of the Fennel Valley that place is huge people get lost in there all the time. I will have her say she was raised by her parents as best as they could as they searched for help. They recently passed in an accident and she was told if anything happened to them to find you."

"But Ash when I get asked who they are what I am supposed to say."

"Sabrina won't know their last names and they will have generic names. I will have Mew convince them that it is ok for her to stay there with you they will also create her new IDS but she will be your legally adopted daughter."

His mom looked happy at this "I did always want to have a daughter."

Ash smiled at her happy face "Ok Mom no buying the clothes just yet you will have to wait until she gets there. Also one last thing I will inform Oak what is going on so you can aid you anywhere he can and you have someone to talk about this."

"Ok thank you Ash that will ease the burden a little thank you." Ash bid his goodbyes and hung up and went to look for Sabrina he explained to her his idea. "But know this you might not be able to go on a journey right away a person must be 15 and have passed all the school tests. But until you do so there is a few 14 year old kids in Pallet town you can try to make friends with in the meantime that you can try and befriend."

Mew and Mewtwo mom spoke in their heads _"don't worry Ash I can do that plus I can plant in Sabrina's head the memories of living in Fennel valley with her fake parents and fake survival skills. But she will be in there for a week at least and gives me time to change her appearance and make her look wild. But Ash you will have to hide this from your friends and when your mom calls you will have to act surprised like you didn't know this will happen." _

Ash nodded his head in agreement but he looked to Sabrina. 'I know what you are thinking I didn't send the note I left where my students here could find it. It basically explain how I was disappointed how no one was coming here to challenge me anymore and then when someone did I ended up losing it brought into question my worth as a gym leader. That I needed time to hone my skills more and when I felt the time was right I would come back."

"Ok that is one area covered but in your new life you are going to have to dull your powers down a little or pretend to be just developing them so no one gets suspicious."

"I can do that and thank you again Ash for all of this."

They all looked to Momma Mew _"ok Ash explain it to Oak then head back to your friends they won't remember you needed my help just that you wanted to fight Sabrina at night when ghost Pokemon are stronger." _

With that Momma Mew and Sabrina where gone and Mew and Mewtwo where back on his shoulders as Abra and Meowth. Ash was sure glad battles where only recorded at the Championship rounds. He made a secure call to Professor Oak and explained to him the situation to him. "So you see my mom will need your help. So will I need to pretend I had a gym battle with Gengar so I need you to charge me for the healing of Gengar will you helps me with that Professor?"

Professor Oak gave a bright smile "I will do that just that Ash plus I could use the cash I make for Bingo night. Also I will do everything in my power to help your mom and Sabrina. Ash people won't say this but you do have a good heart Ash."

So Ash thanked him and hung up and put his Pokedex away and headed out and back to his friends they were just heading up to bed when Ash came in. "So Ash did Gengar do the trick?" Misty asked.

"She sure did it was a tough match but in the end she came through and pulled off the victory." He showed them the Marsh Badge.

"We heard on the news tonight people no longer need the Thunder Badge because Lt Surge is no longer a gym leader because his Raaichu left him and that is the only Pokemon he had. Since he had no one set to take his place if he should leave. So for this round of the Indingo Championships you don't need a thunder badge. But next year they will find a gym leader that can take his place." Brock said.

Ash was little stunned and wondered what Surge tried to do that made his Raikou leave him. He cleared his head of those thoughts and bid his friends goodnight. He went to bed himself and thought of what adventures would lay ahead for him.

Author notes- I thought I would explain a few things to the readers. Yes I know I am leaving out a few episodes but they do nothing to help me move my story forward. Plus I have a different time frame then anime so certain events may never happen. Point 2 I briefly covered is people need to be 15 in order to become a trainer that will give them time to graduate high school and be more mature on their journeys. So please review and let me know how I did and I am currently working on Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash got up the next morning and his Pokemon where at there usually spots on his shoulder. He headed down stairs and joined his friends. Every time he saw Misty he got a feeling he was missing something. "Ash why do you keep staring at for me for do I have something on my face?"

"No Misty it's like I am forgetting something and it has to do with you for some reason and I am trying to figure it out. " His friends tried helping him but then it clicked and he snapped his fingers. "I've got it now Misty did you send Krabby to your sisters?"

Misty's eyes went wide "No I didn't like you I forgot all about it thank you for reminding me Ash I will take care of that after dinner" So they finished the rest of breakfast in silence and Misty afterwards went over to the transfer system and sent her sisters the Krabby.

They headed out on the road they took about a week but they came to a Mountain Pass. They stopped for lunch and a Mankey came over and looked to Ash. He couldn't resist the eyes so he shared a couple of rice balls with the Mankey. The Mankey hoped up and down in excitement Ash went to finish his lunch when the Mankey came over and gabbed his hat and put it on. Ash laughed and then it picked up a rice ball and mimicked being a trainer. Ash and his friends where laughing so hard now. Ash knew he wanted to catch this Pokemon he looked to Mankey "Mind if I try and catch you." Mankey gave him a quizzical look and smiled and held up its fists and danced around and shadow boxed. Ash stood up and Mankey handed him his hat back and Ash put it on and they walked away from where they were having lunch.

Ash called out Charmander and the little Pokemon struggled but then it glowed red and began to rage and used it on Mankey who evolved into Primeape to take on the raging Charmander. Ash tried to get it to calm down it finally calmed down and Primeape was out for the count. Ash threw out a Poké Ball and caught it. He went over to Charmander and checked on her "are you ok Charmander?"

The Charmander put her hands behind her back and rubbed her foot in the ground. "It is embarrassed it lost its temper like that she felt the power and it consumed her." Abra explained.

Ash nodded and rubbed Charmander head "its ok it is a new power and it surprised you is all. We will work on controlling it because it can be very useful if we can get it under control."

Charmander gave a smile and her mood brightened and he recalled her and sent her back to Professor Oak. He then tape a few buttons and brought up Primeape stats.

Primeape- Female- Karate Chop, cross Chop, Seismic toss and Sky Uppercut.

Ash was surprised and Ash retook his seat. "Nice battle Ash and good job with Charmander you do know how to handle your Pokemon well." Brock said.

"Thanks Brock I do have a question for you have you ever heard of a Pokemon learning a move not meant for it."

Brock seemed amazed at that "what move does it know that it isn't supposed to know." Ash pulled out his Pokedex and showed him. "Well Sky Uppercut is a fighting type move so it is possible for a Pokemon like Primeape to learn that move."

"Ok thanks Brock I was just wondering is all."

So they packed up lunch and within a week they reached Celadon City. They noticed a wonderful scent so they followed the odor to a perfume shop. So they went in and they smelled various Perfumes. Misty just loved one "Maybe I should but it."

"I wouldn't waste your money on that Misty."

Before Misty could answer a woman came over "why shouldn't she young man every woman should smell there best."

"Yes but she is on a journey out in there wild and she wants to catch Pokemon some Perfumes will drive Pokemon away. Some Pokemon might attack if they do not like the smell."

The woman gave him a bright smile "I thought for a second you had something against Perfumes." She turned to Misty "But the young man is right a journey is no place for Perfume but if you want it we can send it home for you."

Misty put the bottle back on the shelf "No my sisters would open the package and when they saw it was perfume would use it."

Brock laughed but Ash didn't get what was so funny. The woman turned to Ash "I take it you are here to challenge the gym leader then."

"Yes Ma'am I am Ash I just wanted to see what the sweet smell was before I headed there."

"Well young man it was a good thing you followed your nose because I am Erika and this is my Perfume shop. My Gym is connected to the shop so I can travel between the two when I need to so why don't you and your friends follow me and we can have out gym battle."

Ash was excited so he followed her done some tunnel and they came out inside of the gym. The gym had flowers growing all along the edges of the fighting area it looked good. They took their spots "So Erika how many Pokemon is this battle?"

"This will be a 3 on 3 there will be no substitutions so if you are ready Ash call out your first Pokemon."

Ash decided to go with the type advantage knowing this gym was known for grass type. So he called out Charmander. She sent out a Tangela she used constrict to pull Charmander closer and Charmander struggled. But Ash let Charmander be pulled closer "Now Tangela use Stun spore."

"Charmander burn it away using Flame Thrower and then keep it going." The Flame thrower did the trick and burned the spores. Tangela was still holding unto Charmander it had nowhere to go and was hit with Flame thrower and it let go of Charmander and fell over knocked out."

Erika recalled Tangela "nice moves ash but will it be enough to face my next Pokemon come on out Victrobel." The Pokemon landed on the field "Now cut this lizard down with Razor leaf."

The razor leafs headed towards Charmander "Use Flame thrower and burn those leafs." The leaves never reached their target as the fell burned to the ground. She kept up a steady stream of them and Ash could see Charmander was getting exhausted. Then her head glowed and she charged through the Leaf storm and nailed Victrobel it was powerful enough to send the plant flying back and hit the wall and knock it out. Erika recalled her Pokemon and Ash could see Charmander was exhausted "I deem Charmander unable to battle and ask to send out my next Pokemon."

Erika could see the poor Pokemon was tired the constant flamethrower took it out of it. "Ok Ash it will count as a knock out please send out your next Pokemon."

So Ash walked over to the exhausted Pokemon "You did well now why don't you get a nice long rest." Charmander nodded and Ash recalled her back into her ball and sent her back. He then retook his spot as Erika sent out Vileplume next. Ash was figuring out who he should send out next and Ash decided and he called out Pidgeotto.

The battle was intense and Brock gasped he never seen this or been involved in one before. Misty turned to him "what is Brock?"

"This match is done to sudden death the next person to land a direct hit will be the winner of this match."

Pidgeotto was up high away from Vileplume while Ash figured out his next and final move. He was going to try something risky and he hoped it worked. "Pidgey use gust attack."

"Vileplume use petal blizzard to break up the gust."

Ash grinned and hoped it worked "Now Pidgeotto stop gust and ride the remaining gust as a shield and use Aerial Ace."

It flew down and Pidgeotto rode the wav and like he thought it broke Petal Blizzard enough and none of the petal hit Pidgeotto and it nailed a direct hit. Vileplume slid back and then fell over knocked out. Erika was stunned she had never seen a move like that and she recalled Vileplume. She walked across the field and Ash meet her in the middle "That last move was impressive I never seen a move like that nor have I ever come down to sudden death before thank you Ash for being one of my best Gym Battles." She pulled out the Badge out of her Pocket "That is why I am happy to give you the Rainbow Badge."

Ash took the Badge and pulled out the case he now carried in his pocket and placed the badge inside. So his friends Misty and Brock stayed and learned about the making of perfumes while Ash stayed and told his mom and Oak and Jenny of his victory. The next day they headed out and about a week later they found themselves in the town of HopHopHop town. As soon as they entered the town and headed toward the Pokemon Ash noticed something following them he turned around to Psyduck walking behind Misty.

"Umm Misty I think you have got a follower Misty." Ash said.

She turned around "Oh no stay away from me the only water Pokemon beside Gyarados I don't like is Psyduck."

Ash laughed "but Misty you only have Squirtle who can operate long periods of time outside of the water don't you need one."

"I do but it will not be a Psyduck."

With that she turned and continued walking Ash shrugged his shoulders and followed her and Brock. He noticed the Psyduck continued to follow but stopped when they entered the center. They stayed the night and Brock and Misty used the phone there to make calls and Ash worked on some battle straggles in his head. The next day they headed out and once again the Psyduck was following them. Ash faintly heard a chuckle he then noticed a lite blue aura near Misty's belt and then he watched as one of her empty Poké Ball fall off of her belt.

Misty felt it drop off her belt and she turned to pick it up he and Brock stopped and turned. They watched the Poké Ball roll down hill and be stopped by Psyduck foot and it grew big and Psyduck bent his head down and pecked the button on the Poké Ball. The Psyduck was sucked Misty tried to stop it but it was too late it dinged as it signified it was caught.

Misty picked up the ball and groaned and banged her head against the Poké Ball "why me?"

They all headed out of town and they spent a couple of weeks walking and Psyduck took every chance to pop out of its Poké Ball to get Misty to like it. Finally one day she finally broke down "Ok tell me what moves it has?" Misty asked Ash.

He scanned the Psyduck "it's male and knows tail whip, scratch and disable."

Misty groaned "It is going to need a lot of work in order to learn some good moves."

So they tried to train it but nothing seemed to work and didn't seem to take order very well. So as they continued their journey they did their normal training and get Psyduck some training but nothing seemed to work. The next town they ended up in was a town known for Pokemon Beauty Salons it was a town ash was hoping to avoid. Misty and Brock looked excited to be here "Guys go enjoy yourself I will meet you in a couple of days on the outside of town."

So they ran off and Ash continued of town despite people trying to get him to come into their Salon and buy their products he just kept walking right out of town and found a campsite. For the next couple of days he trained his Pokemon as much as he could and worked on a strategy for the gym. He saw his friends the morning of the 3rd day and they relaxed and that the trip in the city did them some good. "So how was the city guy?"

Brock looked the most excited "I meet Suzy an award winning Pokemon breeder. She saw how good I was with Pokemon food and how good I was with one of her Vulpix she let me have one. She also agreed to teach me a few things when I call her I am so glad we stopped there." Ash went to say something "Oh yeah Ash can you take a look at Vulpix and tell me what it knows."

"Sure Brock why don't you call it out and I will have a look." So Vulpix was called out and it had to be the shiniest coat he ever saw on a Pokemon. "Ok let's see its Female and knows the moves Tackle, Ember and Flamethrower." Vulpix was recalled back into the Poké Ball Ash turned to Misty and how was your trip."

"Good I tried to make Psyduck look better but it was no help. So instead I learned a few things to help my water Pokemon relax."

"Oh sounds cool so are we ready to go?" Ash asked.

"Let's go" Brock and Misty said at the same time.

So they headed down the road and a few days later they were passing some town announcing some tournament. Ash went over to the poster stuck to the tree and read it aloud "P1 Grand Prix everyone who has a fighting type Pokemon is invited to sign up. The winner will be crowned the P1 champion and the Pokemon can proudly wear the belt and the winner of this tournament will also win a Machop as a prize. "Ash saw it would be held tomorrow he turned to Brock "I am going to sign up Brock are you going to sign up Geodude."

Brock thought about it "sure it could be fun."

So they made a side trip and entered the village and signed up for the tournament. That night he practiced with Primeape a little bit to get her ready. The next morning the tournament started and for the next couple days he and Brock made it through the rounds but Brock lost and Ash would face a man and his Hitmonlee

The Hitmonlee feet were so fast "Primeape get inside of his feet." Primeape ducked one of his feet and got inside of his zone "Now sky uppercut" The crowd gasped and they watched as Primeape nail Hitmonlee and watched as Hitmonlee was launched into the air. "Now hit with Seismic Toss." Primeape jumped up and grabbed Hitmonlee and flipped with him once and then slammed him back into the ring. The ring bounded with the impact and Hitmonlee was getting up "Now land with Karate chop."

Primeape with all of its weight coming down landed with a direct hit on Hitmonlee head with his arm. Hitmonlee fell back and landed in the ring with a thud his owner was screaming for him to get up the Referee came into the ring and began to count to 10. At 10 the bell was rung "There you have it folks there is the upset the Rookie Ash from Pallet town has won it folks."

Ash got in the ring and the Coordinator of the event came into the ring also with some assistants. The coordinator took the belt off the tray one of his helpers had and placed it around Primeape waist "I am proud to present Primeape with the belt signifying that it is this year's P1 grand championship." He held up Primeape hand in a sign of victory and then he dropped and took a Poké Ball and handed it to Ash "Now the prize for the champion who has raised such a fine champion." He waved a device over the Poké Ball and registered it to Ash and with a crackle it was gone.

So after all the pictures and interviews Ash recalled Primeape and headed to the center to get some sleep. The next morning before breakfast he took his Pokedex and looked at his newest Pokemon stats.

Machop- Female- Karate Chop and Low Sweep Ash realized this must be a fairly young Pokemon to have such few attacks and such low powered ones it would need some work. So he headed down and after breakfast they headed out and continued on. The next city they reached was Gringey City and they walked in to the center and it looked a little busy.

He walked up to Nurse Joy "what happened there are more people here more than usually for a center."

She groaned "those trainers happened to come upon each other and they all decided to battle to have an elimination match and all of their Pokemon where knocked out no one won. So they all had to come here seeing as it was the nearest city." Ash groaned at their stupidity just then the lights turned off in the center. The emergency lights where on but a lot of the machines for healing didn't seem to kick on and Nurse Joy looked worried. "This is not the time for the Generator to be on the fritz there are some seriously wounded Pokemon and may not make without the machines."

Ash was now as worried as she was and Brock and Misty joined them at the counter. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Ash asked her concerned.

She looked relieved to be getting some help "yes I need someone to help me stabilize the Pokemon and keep them alive and I need someone to try to get the generator working. They all nodded and Brock and Misty looked to elect some of the trainers to help when an Officer Jenny walked into the center having to force the doors open since they were motorized.

She was really worried "I need a trainer to go with me to the power station because the phone lines to be out and I can't get ahold of backup to go with to the power station to see what is going on."

Ash turned to his friends "you guys stay here I will go with her." His friends nodded he turned to Abra and Meowth "you to guys do whatever you can." They hoped off his shoulder and gave him the affirmative sign so Ash walked up to Officer Jenny "I am Ash I will go with you Officer Jenny."

"Thank you young man lets go."

He ran out with her and hoped on the motorcycle behind Officer Jenny. They zoomed off to the power station and when they pulled up and parked they noticed no workers around and no one looked to be trying to fix the problem. Just then a Magneton floated close to Pikachu "that is one of the Magneton that hangs around the power plant let's get in there and see what is going on."

But the Magneton kept following them and floating in front of him blocking his view he had enough. He pulled out a Poké Ball and caught the Pokemon it put up no fight "that's better."

It kept getting creepy as they walked as they only where using the emergency lights to walk. Jenny had enough and called out her Growlithe. It seemed to sense something and they followed it as it ran through the halls they seemed to get to the center of the plant when they heard voices. "Hi Butch the plan is working according to plan it was smart to use The Muk and Grimer to block the sea intake pipe."

Both he and Officer Jenny gasped and they walked into the room shouted "ok you two stop right there the game is up."

The man turned to the woman "Hi Cassidy these two think they can challenge two of team rockets best soldiers. "

The two of the rocket grunts laughed "yeah Butch seeing as we tied up all the workers inside of a storage closet."

Ash had enough "Just what is your game here why are you doing this?"

Both of them pointed outside to the massive transmission machines outside and they both gasped to see a Zapados sitting on them. "We tracked Zapados here realizing it needed to recharge after a bunch of us weakened it. So we knew it couldn't go any further so we took care of the workers and used a machine to attract the Muk and Grimer and got them to block the sea intake and turned off the power. Now Zapados can't recharge and we can easily go down there and catch it for Team Rocket that is after we take care of you two." Butch said then both rocket grunts laughed and they threw out a Poké Ball each.

Out popped a Primeape and Raticate and Ash knew they had to be strong to take out the workers. Officer Jenny went to order her Growlithe to attack when Ash stopped her she looked to him confused "I've got this."

She seemed to trust him and let him take this he called out Gengar and his very own Primeape. Cassidy laughed "it doesn't matter what Pokemon you call out we can handle it." Butch had a worried look on his face Cassidy turned to him "Butch what is it you act like you're scared or something" Butch was stuttering and pointing to his Primeape. Cassidy looked "so what it's wearing a belt you act like that is a big deal or something."

Butch found his voice "that isn't just any belt that is the P1 championship belt that is one tough Pokemon to have won that."

"Come on Butch snap out of it he is what stands between us and Zapados." This snapped them out of there daze. They began their attack but there Pokemon where no match for Ash and his Pokemon. They recalled there Pokemon and looked to ready to call anther when Ash made his move "Primeape knock those two out."

Primeape moved so fast and the two where slumped on the floor. Ash recalled his Pokemon and Officer Jenny arrested them. "Good job now we have to find the machine they spoke of."

They went to look around when a Muk entered the room it seemed too have strayed from the rest of them. He let Officer Jenny handle this one and as she battled Ash found the machine and turned it off."

Muk was knocked out after having dealt with Growlithe flame he pulled out a Poké Ball. Officer jenny gave him the ok and he caught Muk. They ran outside and reached the area where Zapados was. "It can't wait until the power turns back on something needs to be done now." Officer Jenny said.

Ash had a thought and pulled out his Pokedex and called Professor Oak. "Yes Ash what can I do for you?"

"Professor Oak is the usually storm rolling through this time of year."

Oak smiled "Yes it is right on schedule the storm is raging outside." But he was confused "but why do you ask Ash?"

"No time to explain you will know soon enough but as soon as you get this Pokemon you need to release outside into the storm."

Oak looked shocked "ash I have brought every Pokemon in no Pokemon could survive this storm."

"This Pokemon can now do as I ask please.'

"Ok ash I will trust you on this you wouldn't say something like this if it isn't important."

Ash threw a Poké Ball at the weakened Pokemon and it didn't put a struggle as it was caught. Oak went and grabbed the ball and headed off camera and he didn't come back on camera but off camera he could hear his excitement. Ash simply hung up Officer Jenny patted on his back "kid you did good and you recued a legendary Pokemon."

"Umm Officer Jenny shouldn't we get back inside and find the workers and collect Butch and Cassidy."

"Right I will need you one more time." So they headed back and Growlithe managed to track down the trapped workers and they freed them. They went back to the control room and the workers got to work.

The workers tried but one of them slammed his hand down "dammit the system didn't shut down right and it needs a powerful jumpstart."

"Where do you need it sir?"

"If we could we need it at aimed or hooked to that machine." It looked to be a giant lighting rod on the side of the room.

Ash called Magneton and called Pikachu to action and ordered to dump as much electricity as they safely could without exhausting themselves. They finished and they looked tired ash called back Magneton and he went over and picked up Pikachu and put him back on his shoulder.

The power started to crackle back on then the lights came back on the machines came back on. "That's it that did it Power and the phones are back online."

Ash was confused "you mean to tell me that the phone line is run through here also."

The workers nodded Officer Jenny turned to Ash "How where you able to make a phone call with the power down and so would the WIFI signal."

Ash grinned at her "my Pokedex my invention by the way connects to the Satellites and delivers the signal."

One of the workers was stunned "but that would take up a lot of electricity how do you keep it charged."

"Simple I have it absorb the natural electricity Pikachu puts off and it is enough to keep it always charged."

The workers were amazed and hounded him with questions he tried answering as best as he could and Officer Jenny stepped over to the phone and made a call in for backup. They arrived and took everyone's statement and Ash knew that he caught Zapados would be known by all because the workers would blab and it was in the police report and would come out in the court case. Officer Jenny came over and patted him on the back "don't worry kid all criminal organization know when someone catches a legendary Pokemon they are transported to some secret lab where some Professor researches them and has them ready for the trainers use. " Ash was amazed he never heard of this "so Zapados will be safe."

Ash rested a little easier and Ash gave his statement to the cops and Officer Jenny took him back to the Pokemon center. He hoped off the bike "Ash your statement is all we need to put those 2 away you will not have to come back for the court case."

Ash nodded letting her know he understood and she took off and he headed inside and Misty and Brock where waiting to hear what happened with Mew and Mewtwo in disguise on hand so he took them out back to the beach and they made a fire and ash told his tale. Misty was stunned "Ash that is your 3rd legendary Pokemon you have caught most people don't even catch one."

Ash let it go and his friends hung around for a little while and ash stood to get up. But Mew hoped off his shoulder and changed back into her normal form "Ash Please don't record this I am about to give the true history of Earth." Ash he wondering what she was going to say. "The true legends are ones born form the offspring of a Legend like me and Mewtwo and Arceus." Ash's jaw dropped at the mention of his name. "Arceus created the world and all life inside of it and Earth continued for a while like this. Then over a billion years ago life appeared on then what the humans then called Dinosaurs appeared everything as fine and in balance but Arceus realized that everything was dull and nothing ever changed. So he decided to go for a change and so he caused a comet to hit the earth." Ash gasped he realized he was hearing the history of the world long before what the Professors of the world knew.

Mew continued her story "But life survived and Arceus he gave the animals that survived to change to their environment kind of like evolution is in Pokemon but what takes Pokemon a certain power and strength and then takes seconds take the animals then hundreds of years. Arceus let things continue without his interference and eventual the world recovered the comet and humans where now on earth. But then the humans started to get smarter and started to grow behind their borders and wars broke out and disease ran crazy and the numbers of humans grew into the billions."

Mew let him digest that bit of information because there were only over 100,000 humans on Earth right now. Mew continued the story "But the humans began to kill the earth they began to mine her dry and began to cut down the forests and destroy the animals. The technology was created were it stopped disease and food didn't become a problem. But the humans keep breeding and soon Arceus couldn't ignore it anymore. He caused nature to turn against them and made sure some of the people who could stop him where caught in the storms. Then he caused there modes of fuel to dry up and power began to fail and soon all life on Earth was gone for the first time since it began."

Ash was confused "So then where did Pokemon and Humans come from if it was all destroyed." Ash asked.

"According to my mom Arceus let the world recover and he helped it along. Arceus wanted to do something different this time around but he didn't know what to do but Mew his second in command suggest making the animals stronger. So Pokemon where created from the bones of the DNA of those that came before it so this why some of the Pokemon are human like and some look like the animals of old. Some of the first Pokemon where Articuno, Moltres and Zapados and Aerodactyl so Arceus and Mew wanted Pokemon to look just like them so the first and only legends where created. They were created with the same level of power as the Pokemon in the world but given more powers to work with to make them just a little bit stronger."

Ash sat back in shock he always found History boring but getting so much History and the way Mew told it made it so much more interesting. Ash waved his hands for Mew to continue and so she did. "So Acers wanted humans back on Earth so he recreated them and he was hands off. The Pokemon at first almost whipped out the humans but the humans found a way and began to adapt and even tame the Pokemon. But the humans continued their old ways of war and over breeding and he didn't like the fact Pokemon where eating humans and Pokemon and Humans where eating Pokemon. So he created an island and inspired your ancestors to do what they did. Eventual it fell into balance and Arceus took way the humans need to want war and to conquer. But he knew they need to focus their competitive spirit so he inspired a human to create the idea of Pokemon battles. So for the last thousands of years balance between good and evil and Arceus made it so the world also didn't become as Polluted as it once was and that is why the world has remained so beautiful and since humans don't need a lot of space they haven't intruded too much into nature and things remained balanced."

Ash sat back in shock and took it all in "So what you are saying isn't a legend but a rare Pokemon."

"Yes Ash all the Pokemon they consider legends are actual some of the very first Pokemon here on Earth but they found a way to survive though there numbers are not as great as they used to be. But they live in places yet undiscovered by humans but some wonder into where humans are and that is when sometimes they are caught much like you did Zapados. But Ash kept this to yourself people don't need to know what happened before Pokemon. I told you because you are my friend and I can trust you and you won't the information for evil purposes."

Ash agreed he doubted anyone would believe him anyways. The world would think of them as legends but he knew they were rare ancient Pokemon. Ash smoldered the fire and made sure it was out then he headed back to his room and Mew changed back into Meowth and was back on his shoulders.

Author Notes- I know some people may hate the fake history at the end but I thinks it's a cool. Anyways the other reason for this note is I need a beta reader I need someone to take and edit the story and make the story so much better. I need someone to add in the details you think I am missing I also need someone who can write the fights sequences and make them 10x times better.


End file.
